sentimientos ocultos
by laura11
Summary: es mi primer fanfic....aqui llego el tercer y ultimo capitulo de la primera parte, revisen porfavor
1. Default Chapter

Okey vamos a poner las cosas claras, Mi Nombre Laura Vargas, he sido escritora anonima de muchos fanfics durante algun tiempo , pero para mi mala   
suerte la mayoria nunca han sido publicados,esta es mi primera vez que   
escribo uno de Hey Arnold! asiq ue no me juzguen demasiado rapido. Como   
veran mi especialidad es adelantarme y basarme en los hechos, es decir   
escribir con cosas que en verdad sucedieron y cuando hablo del futuro pues   
me baso en cosas que van a pasar y como me gustarian que pasen o como creo   
que van a apasar @_@ .  
El punto es que este es un fanfic lo que quiere decir que lo que va a pasar   
no es real, y pues si pasa eso me dedicare a hacer un dibujo animado puesto   
que soy una buena dibujante (modestia aparte), talvez algun dia vean una   
pagina publicada con mi historia "Sayonara My World", pero eso es otro   
proyecto, por el momento me dedico a fanfics y a Hey Arnold entonces.....   
"Hey Arnold" y todos sus personajes o relaciones, son completamente de Craig   
bartlett, lo cual significa que yo Laura Vargas no tengo y no tendre derecho   
de hacer una historia de ellos con intencion de ganar dinero, a menos que   
saque los derechos de autor, lo cual seria gastar mi semana de tres años o   
mas  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sentimientos ocultos"  
Prologo.  
"Recuerdo, aquel dia como si fuera ayer, aun me intriga el pensar de lo que   
no me habia dado cuenta de aquello, definitivamente tenia los ojos   
cerrados,pero hay algo que doy gracias, y es que me haya dado cuenta cuando   
aun estaba en cuarto grado, porque de lo contrario hubiera sido demasiado   
tarde."  
  
  
capitulo 1:Tropiezos  
  
ARNOLD  
"apartate, cabeza de balon", y si esa era Helga G. Pataki, la niña mas   
molestosa de Cuarto grado saliendo corriendo hacia el bus del cual no   
alcance a coger  
" no se como puedes soportarla, Arnold, definitivamente no entiendo." dijo   
Gerald mientras me ayudaba a pararme despues de haber tropezado por segunda   
vez en el dia con ella. " es como si tuviera un maldicion, nunca puedo estar   
lejos de ella por que de alguna manera termino tropezandome, ¿es que acaso   
soy distraido?" Me levante y segui caminando hacia mi casa con la compañia   
de Gerald "a veces pienso que lo hace a proposito" Ya habiamos llegado a   
casa de Gerald y pues el se quedo y yo seguia caminando "¡adios Gerald!" y   
segui mi camino pero en eso a una cuantas cuadras de mi casa y al virar una   
esquina "paff" me tropece de nuevo por tercera vez con ella "rayos" pense.   
De todas las personas que puedo tropezar tuve que hacerlo con ella, me miro   
y dijo mi nombre, como siempre, primero lo decia con delicadeza y despues   
reaccionaba que era conmigo y me comenzaba a tratar mal. y bueno asi como lo   
predije, ella comenzo.  
  
  
  
HELGA  
"arnold!" dije contuviendome, "es decir, fijate por donde andas cabezota de   
balon , que estas distraido, ya es la tercera vez que me termino   
tropezandote contigo, ahh ya se, es que estas pensando en la señorita   
perfeccion ¿verdad?, Tonto, AYYY Lila cada vez que te veo me vuelvo mas   
tonto de lo que ya soy jeje "dije como imitandolo. Arnold se me quedo   
mirando con cara de no es cierto, pero es una buena idea " No, Helga en   
realidad estaba pensando en como evitar tropezarme contigo todo el tiempo."   
me dijo Arnold " eso seria bueno, Arnoldo porque ya estoy harta de que cada   
vez que doblo una esquina termino cayendome por tu culpa" era lo unico que   
se me ocurrio decirle, yo de verdad no le queria decir eso, en mis   
pensamientos yo me decia ( helga eres una tonta, dile algo bueno para   
variar, el chico va a terminar hartandose de ti,¿es eso lo que quieres?   
vivir por siempre con su recuerdo sabiendo que nunca te correspondio?)  
Al volver a la realidad me encontre con Arnold haciendome señas de confusion   
"vamos Helga dile algo bueno" pense. "esta bien cabeza de balon yo creo que   
los dos hallaremos una forma de evitarnos estos tropiezos" ( ¿eso es lo mas   
amable que puedes decir? , estas perdida hermana) "si helga como digas" y   
asi se levanto y se fue camino a su casa.  
esa misma noche tuve un sueño raro.  
---------------------------  
es una boda?? quien se casa? en eso escuche "estamos aqui uniendo a esta   
pareja en un santo matrimonio" Santo matrimonio", acaso sera el mio y el de   
Arnold, sera que alfin me he casado con el sera una prediccion? " Arnold   
(insertar apellido) aceptas como esposa a esta noble mujer que estuvo detras   
de ti por años hasta que porfin los dos han aceptado su amor?" Esa tengo que   
ser yo "acepto"  
dijo Arnold "y tu Lila aceptas a Arnold como esposo" "acepto" ¿lila? estoy   
soñando con la boda de Lila y Arnold, esto es una pesadilla "Ahora los   
declaro marido y mujer" ESO NO ES JUSTO! YO SOY LA QUE SIEMPRE ESTUVE ATRAS   
DE ARNOLD (ahora bajando la voz) y siempre lo moleste, es obvio que el nunca   
se fije en mi, nunca ni aunque despues me una al circo o aun asi desaparezca   
como mi sueño de aquella vez, el terminara con quien ama y vivira por   
siempre feliz.  
  
Y asi acabo mi sueño,desperte y durante todo lo que quedaba en la noche   
pense " A Lila le pertenece Arnold, no importan mis esfuerzos, a el le   
seguira gustando Lila, creo que mi destino es morirme con este libro mio de   
poesias y sin nadie que me ame, sin Arnold a mi lado, bueno creo que puedo   
vivir asi..." me acoste a dormir, pero luego de un rato ya que no estaba muy   
satisfecha con mi respuesta me dije "en que diablos ando pensando ¿¡que   
puedo vivir asi!? es como vivir sin el relicario ¿acaso estoy loca? debo de   
tomar esto enserio, puesto que muy pronto entraremos a vacaciones y no vere   
a Arnold por mucho tiempo.  
  
  
ARNOLD  
Al dia siguiente, luego de una agradable ducha, pense en el tiempo que habia   
pasado desde la ultima vez que Lila y yo salimos juntos,debiamos de hacerlo   
mas seguido. "Lila" pense, es buena, sofisticada, y siempre se ha portado   
bien conmigo, si almenos Helga fuera la mitad de lo que es Lila   
congeniariamos mejor" y en eso recorde aquella vez ne la fiesta de Ronda que   
Helga comenzo a actuar como Lila, en realidad me dio un cierto sentimiento   
de .. no se de que,felicidad, creo lo que si recuerdo es que todo iba   
perfecto hasta que yo la dañe diciendole a Helga "Lila" que pena, y la   
verdad es que si siguiera comportandose asi seria una persona mas agradable,   
y es que ella tiene un lado amable, solo que aun no lo quiere mostrar y no   
se por que. Tambien recorde la vez que el abuelo me conto algo con lo que yo   
nunca me espere, luego de competencia de padres e hijos regresamos a casa a   
celebrar, aunque no habiamos ganado, el abuelo comentaba lo mucho que le   
costo ganarle a Bob Pataki pero dijo algo asi como " y en la guerra de   
gelatina de no haber sido por esa pequeña amiga rubia de Arnold no hubiera   
sabido nunca que el punto debil de el eran los tobillos." eso me asombro   
bastante, Helga habia ayudado al abuelo a ganarle a su propio padre., o   
aquella vez que fue tan gentil al acompañarme despues de que Lila y yo   
rompimos, eran tantos buenos recuerdos del lado bueno de helga, un lado   
escondido que por alguna razon yo queria hayar  
Entonces si Helga era capaz de hacer todo eso ¿por que no lo hacia a diario?   
Asi como lo hacia Hilda, la amiga de mi primo Arnie, en el sueño que tuve   
esa vez, aun estoy pensando a quien me recordaba Hilda, y aun me sigo   
sintiendo vacio cada vez que pienso que un sueño mio me hayan rechazado,   
ahora se lo que se siente ser rechazado, menos mal fue un sueño.  
Luego de vestirme para ir a la escuela me subi al bus y ahi estaba ella, lo   
mas curioso es que sin que yo lo quisiera habia sido objeto de mis   
pensamientos durante toda la mañana y la noche anterior. Para mi mala suerte   
los asientos del bus estaban llenos y solo habia un asiento que era a lado   
de Helga, puesto que parecia que Phoebe habia faltado a clases o se atrazo   
del bus "¿puedo sentarme?" Helga se quedo un rato pensando en no se que y   
luego de un rato dijo "sientate, pero te quiero a un centimetro de distancia   
mio" No podia soportarla, era tan grosera, y en ese momento no queria estar   
sentado a lado de ella, hubiera preferido quedarme sentado en otro lado o en   
el piso y el puesto alado de Lila lo estaba ocupando Stinky. Mientras un   
buen lapso del viaje Helga se veia un poco pensativa, lo cual me parecia   
raro, y de vez en cuando hacia una sonrisa media rara, la cual me hacia   
sentir aun mas raro, pero cada vez que ella se daba cuenta que yo la miraba   
volteaba y me hacia una mala cara, me decia " que miras cabeza de balon,   
entromete en tus asuntos", y miraba para la ventana. Antes de llegar a la   
escuela y mientras pensaba que esa sonrisa ya la habia visto antes y no solo   
a Helga o al menos sentido alguna vez y en eso como una chispa de Luz se me   
vino a la cabeza ¡ claro, yo la hago cada vez que veo a Lila o que me gusta   
alguien, entonces seguido de eso pense " A Helga le gusta alguien!"jeje 


	2. descubrire aquello que no puedo alcanzar

Sentimientos Ocultos  
Por: laura V.  
  
Disclaimer: "Hey Arnold" y todos sus personajes o relaciones, son completamente de Craig bartlett, lo cual significa que yo Laura Vargas no tengo y no tendre derecho de hacer una historia de ellos con intencion de ganar dinero, asi que me resumo y digo que este fanfic fue hecho con el proposito de entrentener y no de ganar dinero.  
  
capitulo 2: descubrire aquello que no puedo alcanzar  
  
ARNOLD  
Era increible a Helga ,La chica mas ruda del mundo, le gustaba alguien, bueno no era nada seguro pero al juzgar por la experiencia era obvio, ahora la pregunta era ¿quien? trate de imaginarme al galan perfecto para ella, Un tipo Alto, rudo de tez morena, que jugara cartas, los peores modales del mundo y Grosero, sonrei eso si era una buena broma,jeje ese a de ser el tipo perfecto para Helga a lo mejor era alguien que yo conocia, quizas alguien que ella y yo conociamos desde pequeños pero quien podria ser, a lo mejor   
era Brainy o quizas ..."que es de lo que tanto te ries cabeza de Balon, mejor deja de pensar en tonterias y ya bajate que ya llegamos a la escuela" yo rapidamente reacione por supuesto que ya me iba a bajar y fue lo primero que hice, al hacerlo me encontre con Gerald que habia bajado con anticipacion " ¿que tal tu pequeño viajecito con Helga?, Arnold" me pregunto Gerald, ¿que crees? le respondi. Descubri algo acerca de Helga. Gerald me quedo mirando un poco raro "y que es?" " pues resulta que descubri que a Helga le gusta alguien" Gerald me puso una cara de "Vamos deja de bromear" pero yo le hablaba enserio. En eso algo atrajo un poco mi atencion, era Lila, MI Lila estaba hablando algo con Helga y esta estaba sonrojada aun me pregunto por que, camine hacia ellas para preguntarle a alguna de las dos la   
razon de su conversacion.  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
HELGA  
¡ CRIMINAL!, Lila se me acerco y me dijo "oye Helga, dime algo que puede sorprenderte un poco, ¿aun te gusta Arnold?, yo por supuesto no pude evitar sonrojarme y para evadir la pregunta le cambie rapido la conversacion "eso no te importa" "vamos, dijo Yo se que me tienes que dar una respuesta, es que necesito saber eso." no sabia que decirle, por supuesto que me gustaba Arnold, desde siempre sino porque creia que cargaba su foto en mi relicario todos los dias y porque siempre le hacia poemas de amor y que en menos de un año habia construido mas de 4 altares y le habia confesado todo eso a la Doctora Bliss, aunque obviamente eso era otro tema pero lo peor es que lo seguire amando hasta que este muerta y los gusanos me coman mis restos pero no podia decirle todo eso ahi en el patio a Lila frente a todos, y mucho menos cuando el en persona se disponia a venir e interrumpir la conversacion asi que tuve que guiarme por el camino tortuoso " olvida lo que te dije esa vez solo lo hice para obtener el papel de la obra, el no me gusta y punto." Lila se veia Feliz "gracias Helga por devolvermelo otra vez" y se fue corriendo con su bolsa de comida. "¿devolvermelo otra vez?" pense, ¿es que acaso le volvio a gustar? si era obvio habia cometido un error, el peor de todos despues de aquella vez que escribi "arnold ama a lila" cree un monstruo y ahora, me volvia a tocar pelear doble con el, claro primero tuve problemas con esa mosca muerta de Ruth. luego con Summer con la cual no tuve tantos problemas y ahora de nuevo con Lila otra persona que aun me fastidia, si puede ser perfecta y agradable, pero hasta que no me deje sola con Arnold, seguira siendo mi enemiga. No podia creerlo vengo peleando por Arnold desde los 3 años y aun asi sigo con el camino obstruido.  
  
  
ARNOLD  
Lo unico que alcance a escuchar de la conversacion entre Helga y Lila fue " me gusta y punto " por parte Helga, aun no se como es que ella haya estado hablando de cosas de amor con Lila pues pensaba que Helga odiaba a Lila o es que acaso me perdi de algo? me dirigi hacia Helga , debia de saber que pasaba, y sabia que me arriesgaba a ser gritado pero mi curiosidad me mataba "em Helga puedo hablar contigo un momento?" le pregunte, ella se quedo un rato pensando algo y luego me dijo " que es lo que pasa arnoldo?" "veras, le   
respondi, resulta, que no puedo evitar preguntarme algo que descubri hoy, diras que me estoy entrometiendo en tu vida pero es que no quiero sacar falsas conclusiones, ¿que es lo que estabas hablando con Lila, acaso era de algun chico?" me miro con sorpresa y un poco de angustia y como siempre respondio " que acaso no tienes nada que hacer, largate" y si era lo que me imaginaba que iba a responder, creo que hubiera sido mas facil preguntarle a Lila desde un principio. Asi que segui el util consejo de Helga y me largue.  
  
HELGA  
TONTA TONTA pense. es que acaso jamas lo tratare como un igual, como mi amado? en eso llego Phoebe quien no fue en el bus porque se levanto tarde (raro de ella) y como siempre le hice de esas preguntas hipoteticas que terminan con nada, " oye Phoebs ayudame con algo" "por supuesto Helga dime que es" y bueno comence "resulta que tengo una amiga, y a esta amiga le gusta una persona X pero esta amiga lo trata mal siempre que se le acerca, y a esta persona X le gusta aquella persona Y y parece que la persona Y se ha vuelto a enamorar de la X ¿crees que la persona X de alguna manera termine enamorandose de mi amiga" y con un poco de sudor termine la pregunta "es un   
problema de algebra?" me contesto phoebe "NO Phoebe, es enserio ayudame" ella abrio sus pequeños ojitos mas de lo normal, sonrio y expreso "bueno pues yo creo que tu amiga tiene una pequeña oportunidad si almenos le demostrara a la persona X sus verdaderos sentimientos despues de todo parece que la persona X tambien siente algo por tu amiga pero aun no se ha dado cuenta y es necesario que tu amiga se lo resalte, en cuanto la persona Y pues, yo creo que al final terminara sabiendo los verdaderos sentimientos de tu amiga y sabra que La persona X y tu amiga son correspondidos. Pero en fin eso es problema de tu amiga, no tuyo asi que no se por que te haces tanto problema" "jeje gracias Phoebs, ah y Phoebe, esta conversacion nunca existio" "esta bien" y asi se fue corriendo al aula, pense que ya era hora de comenzar la recta final de todo este asunto antes de que me hiciera vieja o en su efecto viniera otra perrita para perseguir a Arnold, despues de todo yo soy quien lo merezco, soy yo quien lo ha amado verdaderamente 6 años de su vida desde el pre escolar. Asi que decidi hacer cosas extremas, no se a lo mejor el plan perfecto seria volver a tratar bien a Arnold, despues de todo eso es lo que queria, sino pues ya me imaginaba en el futuro, viviendo sola, en una vieja casa con un monton de gatos como la señora esa de la casa vieja, pegada en una ventana contemplando mi relicario de Arnold y suplicando por que volviera a mi, mientras en la casa de la esquina estaria el jugando con sus hijos y Lila observando a su esposo. Mi imaginacion me estaba matando asi que debia de actuar pronto sino queria que eso sucediera.  
  
  
ARNOLD  
No podia creer lo que me habia dicho Lila, pense que ella nunca me mentiria, pero lo hizo, se que ella no se dio cuenta de que yo ya lo sabia pero en fin se que lo hizo por algo bueno. " estabamos hablando de un programa que dieron ayer de noche,Arnold, nada mas jeje" Y bueno despues de ese dia que me di de detective vino algo interesante pues Lila alfin me dijo que yo le gustaba como ella a mi, no pude contener la alegria, por fin le gustaba a Lila otra vez, era grandioso Asi que cuando llegue a mi casa fui a mi habitacion y celebre con un vaso de leche con Chocolate que me habia hecho la abuela, mientras contemplaba la foto que tenia de Lila en la computadora, la nueva foto, puesto que de alguna manera rara la otra que tenia habia desaparecido. derrepente el pensar en Lila me trajo a la mente algo que me habia dicho ella hace ya un tiempo y es que, no importara cuanto Helga la odiara, ella de todos modos le seguia teniendo un respeto puesto que Helga   
habia sido la responsable de que todas fueran sus amigas cuando Lila recien llego y que debajo de esa coraza dura habia una noble y tierna mujer dispuesta a entregar amor a sus semejantes, Las palabras que me dijo Lila eran tan bellas y me hicieron pensar, y ahora que lo recuerdo, fueron esas palabras las que me ayudaron a controlar despues a helga.  
"Ademas. pense. se que Helga no es tan mala, ella debe de tener algun pretexto para ser asi, quisas es su familia la que la atormenta, y es que Helga siempre ha sido una niña misteriosa, solo una vez fue abierta conmigo, cuando recien la conoci, y ahora que lo menciono, llevo 6 años conociendo a Helga, y aun asi no hemos avanzado de solo peleas, aunque algunas veces nos hemos llevado bien y creo que son esos momentos los que he tenido para conocerla mejor.y bueno esa fue la ultima noche normal para mi por que de ahi en adelante las cosas se volvieron cada vez mas extrañas, y pasaron de ser de un niño de 9 años a una de alguien de 20 años.  
Quien lo creeria, que un vecindario apunto de ser destruido seria algo que cambiaria mi vida., pero eso ya es otra historia que contare despues por el momento es mejor dejarlo asi.  
  
  
  
Continuara....  
  
  
Por favor revisen esto a menudo quisiera saber que tal les parece la historia o mandenme un mail a laura@jamesrocket.zzn.com  
gracias 


	3. anoche, anoche soñe contigo, soñaba que ...

"sentimientos ocultos" cada corazon merece una oportunidad.... los rodriguez "dulce condena"  
Por: laura V.  
  
Bueno aqui esta la tercera parte que es un poco mas larga que la primera y la segunda y aun que no lo crean en la ultima parte de esta primera saga, que fue corta en si. Pero prometo que la proxima tendra capitulos mas llenos.  
  
  
Disclaimer: "Hey Arnold" y todos sus personajes o relaciones, son completamente de Craig bartlett, lo cual significa que yo Laura Vargas no tengo y no tendre dereho de hacer una historia de ellos con intencion de ganar dinero, asi que me resumo y digo que este fanfic fue hecho con el proposito de entrentener y no de ganar dinero.  
  
Capitulo 3: Anoche , anoche soñe contigo, soñaba que te queria, pero todo era una total decepcion.  
  
ARNOLD  
despues de aquel juego que Ronda me hizo, me quede impactado, puesto que nunca crei que YO Arnold (inserte apellido otra vez) terminaria casandome con Helga G. Pataki no podia aceptarlo pero lo que decia era cierto pues luego de 110 veces me habia salido Helga y no Lila, tanto fue el impacto que soñe con eso, fue una pesadilla pero al final se volvio mas un sueño agradable, y es que muy en el fondo yo sabia que ella no era tan mala como me la imagine siempre, sabia que bajo esa muralla que habia construido se encontraba una niña sola y con una gran amistad por brindar. Al dia siguiente en el bus hable con Gerald del asunto y el me llamo loco asi que no crei que fuera un tema para seguir hablando con el es decir, despues de todo tengo solo 9 años, luego llego Ronda al bus y anuncio que ese juego estaba mal y las parejas que habia hecho eran una total falsedad, talvez en ese momento hubiera sentido un poco de alivio, pero en vez de eso,   
me senti un poco, no se ¿solo? no se porque tuve ese sentimiento soledad ¿de que? si yo ya tenia a Lila ¿entonces? porque está preocupacion. luego al llegar a la escuela Helga salio de sorpresa y se tropezo conmigo, esta vez no me dijo " apartate cabeza de Balon" no esta vez no, solo me miro con unos ojos vidriosos y salio corriendo, en ese momento solo me pregunte que le podria estar pasando.  
  
  
  
PHOEBE  
Ronda se sento a lado mio y dijo " te imaginas Phoebe, las parejas que hice, ¿Arnold y Helga? te imaginas a esos dos juntos?, son totalmente diferentes" talvez Ronda no sabia de lo que hablaba, por que ella no conoce a Arnold y Helga verdaderamente, pero yo si sabia que en el corazon de esos dos se guardaba un gran amor, yo ya lo sabia. Por el lado de helga y segun mis investigaciones previamente hechas, ella estaba dispuesta a Cruzar cualquier barrera que se le enfrentara para obtener a Arnold asi que con esa determinacion, la cual yo admiraba mucho , ella terminaria con el, como una tierna mujer que estaria siempre a lado de su marido, protegiendolo sin   
importar las barreras. Por la Parte de Arnold, sabia que en estos momentos podia estar persiguiendo a Lila y decir que Helga era la persona mas lejana con la que el se veria involucrado, pero sabia que en el fondo el no pensaba eso, es decir, el conoce a Helga mas que nadie y siempre la ha protegido, involuntariamente pero lo ha hecho sabia que el mas tarde olvidaria a Lila como lo hizo con Ruth, la profesora suplente y todas las demas que le han gustado. Y al final mi amiga obtendria el terreno, yo lo sabia, sabia que eso iba a pasar tenia ese presentimiento porque ellos son dos personas que estan hechas el uno para el otro.  
El punto es que mi cabecita, no evito pensar en ellos como una pareja cogidos de la mano en un gran faro mirando al atardecer, mirando hacia el mañana. Luego de eso, trate de buscar a Helga y no pude, nos bajamos del bus y la busque por toda la escuela, hasta que en eso la encontre en el baño.  
  
HELGA:  
Yo tambien sabia lo del juego de Ronda puesto que habia escuchado todo cuando ella se lo hizo a Arnold, en ese momento en que sali yo , me senti la niña mas afortunada del mundo puesto que mis sueños se habian hecho realidad aun cuando a el le repugnaba la idea, sabia que en algun lapso de nuestras vidas no uniriamos despues de todo el juego de Ronda lo predijo. Arnold y yo nos terminariamos casando esto era espectacular.La noche anterior habia soñado como seria nuestras vidas de casados y me senti emocionada. Pero a la mañana siguiente escuche el sueño de Arnold, me senti mas emocionada pero cuando Ronda nos dio las noticias, se me rompio el corazon, no sabia como no hecharme a llorar, me sentia, vacia y con un gran sentimiento de dolor, queria llorar, pero no podia, estaba en el bus y todos, rodeandome, si lo hacia todos se reirian de mi. Entonces cogi mi relicario de Arnold y lo contemple pense, " entonces todo solo fue un loco   
sueño, talvez nunca tenga el valor para confesarle mis verdaderos sentimientos." Al llegar a la escuela baje del bus corriendo y enseguida fui al baño de niñas a encerrarme en uno y a llorar destempladamente, era tonto puesto que no habia razon para llorar, solo porque un tonto juego no habia funcionado no significaba que era enserio pero no podia dejar de pensar en la tragedia de mi vida, en ese momento me senti Olga, llorando como una tonta y derrepente en ese momento como si mi imaginacion me estuviera engañando me vi a mi misma riendome a carcajadas sobre mi tragedia, era increible, esto era como cuando Olga lloraba y yo me le reia por sus estupidos problemas,luego venia todos mis compañeros, los trataba como a basura y aun asi tenia la delicadeza de seguir llamandolos amigos, sobre todo a Phoebe, a la que siempre la usaba y abusaba y aun asi ella me seguia queriendo y por Ultimo Arnold a quien desde pequeña, por mucho que el siempre me estuvo ayudando,lo trataba como a un mosco muerto solo para que no se diera cuenta de que lo amo, era una incesensible, era una persona mala, muy mala, segui pensando y me encontre con la verdad, talvez yo era la culpable de esto,   
"maldita reputacion dije, si yo desde un principio me llevara bien con todos como Lila lo hace y sobre todo con Arnold no estaria encerrada en este baño llorando como una desquiciada por un tonto juego" asi que trate de controlarme pero no podia y segui llorando como una presa desbordada, en eso alguien abrio la puerta, trate de tranquilizarme pero no pude, seguia soñozando, era estresante, no sabia como controlar la situacion, nunca habia estado en uno de estos arranques de histeria.  
  
  
PHOEBE  
esa era Helga, quien lloraba descontroladamente, yo sabia que era ella pero tuve que asegurarme "¿helga eres tu?" le pregunte y solo respondio " andate, phoebe, ahora no estoy para nada" mientras lloraba intensamente, asi que tuve que entrar por las fuerzas y hacer mi trabajo, no estaba acostumbrada a esto pero debia de hacerlo cogi mi brazo derecho, lo balance y le pegue una cachetada, Helga se cogio la mejilla y luego me miro, tenia suerte de que yo haya escuchado toda su lamentacion antes, asi que ya sabia que podia decirle, "ESCUCHA HELGA, TU ERES MI AMIGA Y SE QUE TU NO ERES ASI, SOLO MIRATE HELGA, ESTAS ENCERRADA EN EL BAÑO DE NIÑAS LLORANDO POR ALGO QUE AUN NO HAS PERDIDO, ¿DONDE ESTA LA HELGA PATAKI QUE YO CONOZCO? AQUELLA QUE ADMIRO Y QUE NO SE DEJARIA VENCER POR ESTE TONTO PERCANCE,LA HELGA QUE CRUZA   
CUALQUIER BARRERA CONTAL DE CONSEGUIR LO QUE SE PROPONE? dime Helga?" ella entonces reacciono, me abrazo fuerte y me dijo " muchas gracias Phoebe, no se que me paso, me deje absorber por un hoyo negro, todo lo negativo se me volvio hacia mi y derrepente mi vida paso de un lapso a otro demostrandome lo patetica que he sido." " tu vida no es patetica, Helga, tu eres una   
persona con mucho potencial y se que eres capaz de lograr cosas grandiosas, ademas aun estamos en 4to. grado, dejemos este tema para la gente mayor, y disfrutemos de la vida como niños normales, sin estos problemas de grandes" sonrei "es que tu no entiendes Phoebe, siempre he sido mala con todos nunca les he dicho algo agradable, especialmente a ti o a... olvidalo" me dijo y yo respondi " no, no es asi Helga, todos te queremos por lo que eres incluso ... "olvidalo"..., tu manera de ser es magnetica, por mucho que a todos los trates mal tienes un magneto que a todos atrae, es un magneto que ni siquiera Lila tiene mira que todas la niñas te admiran apesar de que Ronda   
diga que no eres un niña ellas saben que eres algo especial y sabes cual que es ese magneto?, es que todos sabemos que tu eres una buena persona y que eres capaz de ayudar a alguien si en verdad lo necesita, asi que deja esa pena tan grande, dame una sonrisa y demuestrame que aun eres aquella amiga que admiro mucho.  
  
HELGA  
Phoebe en verdad me hizo sentir bien,aunque hubiera preferido que todas esas cosas me las dijera Arnold, pero aun asi le regale esa sonrisa que me pidio puesto que despues de todo me hizo sentir bien y me elevo un poco la autoestima y si como niña chiquita la abrace y luego ella me dijo " hey deja de ser melosa y vamonos, que ya mismo empiezan las clases" "oye, esa es mi frase" ella sonrio y camino hacia afuera del baño yo sali y junto con ella entre a clases y segui con mi vida, la vida normal de una niña de 4to. grado, pero eso no signifacaba que ya no me gustaba Arnold, eso jamas, asi que como dijo Phoebe, no deje que esa tonta Barrera se convirtiera en un   
fracaso para mi y la pase como las demas que he pasado, despues de todo soy Helga G pataki y no me dejare ganar por un estupido juego que no prueba nada. Tome mi pose original y me dispuse a continuar lanzandole una que otra bola de papel al cabeza de balon pero esta vez cada vez que se viraba yo ya no le hacia una mueca, sino que le regalaba una sonrisa, la misma que le regale a Phoebe en el baño, eso tuvo que haberlo sorprendido. Y lo mejor ahora estaba mas dispuesta a seguir mi vida de una niña de 9 años y declararmele a Arnold cuando llegue el momento, ademas dicen " para lo mejor vale la pena esperar".  
  
  
ARNOLD  
Luego de un momento entraron Helga y phoebe a la clase parecia que Helga habia estado llorando por algo, lo cual de alguna manera, me hizo sentir preocupado y de una extraña manera responsable pero no sabia porque, no. Pero luego vi que le dijo un par de cosas a Phoebe y ella se rio y le dijo algo asi como "la proxima vez que te vea asi tendre que optar por un puñetazo, estabas incontrolable" helga rio y dijo " y por que no lo hiciste ahh? es mentira phoebe, mejor vamos a sentarnos necesito que me ayudes con algo sobre la leccion de matematicas que no entiendo" "esa es la helga de la que yo te hablaba" y se sento, de un momento a otro me senti mejor, y respire un aire menos denso y lo que es mejor, ya no sentia ese sentimiento de nostalgia que senti en el bus cuando ella salio corriendo de este con los ojos vidriosos. me dispuse a sentarme y a seguir escuchando la clase del señor Simmons, en eso recibi una bola de las que normalmente me lanza Helga,   
me vire para verificar pero me encontre con una sorpresa y es que ella me sonrio, no me dijo "que?" ni me hizo una mala cara, solo sonrio , no se aun porque lo hizo pero me parecio agradable.. aunque no se haya tratado de una sonrisa de Lila y haya sido de Helga, me parecio agradable. Es algo que aun me da gusto pensar, es decir Helga es Helga pero cuando ella demuestra ser otra persona. muy en el fondo... aun no se que pienso.  
  
FIN  
  
N/A: Y bueno aqui termina la primera parte de "sentimientos ocultos", esten   
atentos para la segunda parte, que estara muy pronto,   
Hasta la próxima ^-^ 


End file.
